D-tecnoLife
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = UVERworld | wydanie = 06.07.2005 |typ = Opening | zakres = Odcinek 26 - Odcinek 51 }} D-tecnoLife jest pierwszym singlem UVERworld. Tytułowy utwór wykorzystano jako drugi opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 26 - 51. Jest również motywem gry Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii. Lista utworów # D-tecnoLife # MIXED-UP # AI TA Kokoro # D-tecnoLife (TV Size) Tekst |-| Polski={| | Zraniono cię nieuleczalnym bólem i smutkiem. Nieśmy teraz razem swe niezmywalne grzechy I nie poddawajmy się! Złapałem cię za rękę. Czy kiedyś cię stracę? Chcę chronić ciebie i twój znikający uśmiech. Nawet jeśli ten rozbrzmiewający głos ucichnie. Nawet jeśli zostanie wymazany przez wiatr. Znajdę cię! Zraniono cię nieuleczalnym bólem i smutkiem, ale… Nie mów, że nie potrafisz się śmiać czy kochać ludzi. Przyszłość odkryje przed tobą znaczenie tego wszystkiego, Nie zmieniaj tego jaki jesteś, wiem, że kiedyś to zrozumiesz. Jak słaba osoba Czułem się tak pusty osiągając szczyt za szczytem. Powiedziałaś, że możesz żyć na własną rękę. Poprzez codzienne miłe słowa Osiągnęłaś szczyt, na którym nie mogę cię dosięgnąć. Twoja dłoń, którą trzymałem poszukiwała zwyczajnego dobra. Czy pamiętasz? Ucząc się bólu stajesz się kimś dobrym dla innych. Żyj własnym życiem. Zraniona nieuleczalnym bólem i smutkiem, Nie mów, że nie potrafisz się śmiać czy nienawidzisz ludzi. Mglista przyszłość odkryje przed tobą wytłumaczenie tego wszystkiego. Nie zmieniaj tego, jakim jesteś, nadejdzie czas, kiedy to zrozumiesz. Jak mam dostrzec sens życia? Znikając, jesteś tą jedyną… Więc nie poddawaj się, odejdź daleko ode mnie. Nie mów, że nie potrafisz się śmiać czy nienawidzisz ludzi. Krok za krokiem, nawet jeśli tego nie dostrzegasz, wszystko ma swoje wytłumaczenie. Weźmy na barki brzemię przeszłości, które się nie zmniejszy, i nie poddawajmy się! Lepiej byś zapomniała o wszystkim. Pamiętasz… inne życie? Lepiej byś zapomniała o wszystkim. Pamiętasz… mimo, że nie możemy zawrócić. Kiedyś w pokrzywionych wspomnieniach, któregoś dnia zrozumiemy… |-| Kanji={| | 癒えない　痛み　悲しみで　キズついた　君よ 消せない過去も背負いあっていこう　生きる事を投げ出さないで つないだ君の手を いつか失ってしまうのかな 薄れていく笑顔と君を守りたいから 響く僕を呼ぶ声さえ枯れ 時に沿う風にかき消されたって 君を見つけ出す 癒えない　痛み　悲しみで　キズついた　君 もう笑えないなんて人嫌いなんて言葉そう言わないで 見えない未来に起こる事　全てに意味があるから 今はそのままでいい　きっと気づける　時が来るだろ 錆びきった人のように 重なり合うだけが虚しくて 一人で生きて行けるって言ってた ありふれたやさしさ言葉じゃ 今はもう届かないほどに君は疼きだす つないだ君の手は　　なにげないやさしさを求め Do you remember 痛みを知る事で　　人に優しくなれるから Drive your Life 癒えない　痛み　悲しみで　キズついた　君 もう笑えないなんて人嫌いなんて言葉そう言わないで 見えない未来に起こる事　全てに意味があるから 今はそのままでいい　きっと気づける　時が来るだろ How can I see the meaning of life 消えてくyou’re the only… こわれないようにと　離れていく　君 もう笑えないなんて人嫌いなんて言葉そう言わないで 今はby and by見えなくったって　全てに意味があるから 消せない過去も背負いあってこう　生きる事を投げ出さないで You’d better forget everything. Remember… your different life? You’d better forget everything. Remember…戻らないけど 歪んだ記憶のような　時の中でいつか解りあえるから |-| Rōmaji ={| | ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de tsunaida kimi no te wo itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte kimi wo mitsuke dasu ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro sabikitta hito no you ni kasanari au dake ga munashikute hitori de ikite ikerutte itta arifureta yasashisa kotobajya ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome Do you remember itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara Drive your Life ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro How can I see the meaning of life kieteku you're the only. . . kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life? You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara |-| Postacie w piosence thumb|Główne postacie występujące w D-tecnoLife Postacie występujące w openingu: * Ichigo Kurosaki * Rukia Kuchiki * Yasutora Sado * Uryū Ishida * Orihime Inoue * Ganju Shiba * Hanatarō Yamada * Kenpachi Zaraki * Yachiru Kusajishi * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Jūshirō Ukitake * Shunsui Kyōraku * Nanao Ise * Kiyone Kotetsu * Sentarō Kotsubaki * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Shūhei Hisagi * Izuru Kira * Marechiyo Ōmaeda * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Isane Kotetsu * Momo Hinamori * Suì-Fēng * Yoruichi Shihōin * Renji Abarai * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Sōsuke Aizen * Retsu Unohana * Byakuya Kuchiki * Sajin Komamura * Kaname Tōsen * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Gin Ichimaru Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi